Circus Circus
Circus Circus is a circus-themed casino located on the Las Vegas Strip in Winchester, Nevada. The largest permanent big top in the world , the location prominently appeared in EON Productions' 1971 James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. Film appearance The balloon water race game Aside from rows of slot machines and card games, the Circus also featured various carnival games and attractions. One of which was the "balloon water race game" - a multiplayer "watergun" game which was intentionally rigged by the CIA to covertly transfer diamonds to smuggler Tiffany Case, concealed in a prize teddy bear. This ploy was discovered by a young customer, who angrily called out the unfairness of the game. A game of skill, the objective of the game was to direct a stream of water from a water pistol into the mouth of one of several plastic clown heads, filling its adjacent balloon until it pops. The size of the prize varied with the number of players. Zambora A notable attraction is the 'Live' stage full of Horror; a shape-shifting illusion act featuring a scientist performer and "Zambora", a South African beauty who is transfigured into a 450 lbs gorilla. Entering through a curtained door, guests encounter an interior designed to give the impression of a mad scientist's ramshackle laboratory. Guests are informed by the scientist that they are to remain silent so as not to disturb Zambora from her 'transcendental state'. He then opens a wooden door to reveal a beautiful, caged young woman held in a trance. He warns them of the unpredictability of his research; urging them to flee the laboratory via the curtained exit doorway should anything 'go wrong'. As he works the controls, the lights dim and the transformation sequence begins - the girl's attractive features slowly fade and are replaced by those of a vicious ape. Once the metamorphosis is complete, the scientist makes the 'mistake' of rousing the newly-formed female gorilla from its trance. As a result, the beast angrily shakes the bars and breaks out of her cage - causing the audience to panic and flee through the exit. The attraction is featured in a sequence where Tiffany Case uses the ensuing havoc as a distraction to escape her CIA pursuers. Behind the scenes The $15 million Circus Circus was opened on October 18, 1968; its giant circus tent-shaped main structure designed by architects Rissman and Rissman Associates and built by R.C. Johnson Construction of Las Vegas. While the modern facility includes a hotel, 123,928 sq ft (11,513.3 m2) casino, and RV park; at its opening, it only comprised of a casino. In 1971, the casino's then-owner, Jay Sarno (owner from 1968–1974), a fan of the James Bond franchise, allowed the Circus to be used in the film Diamonds Are Forever and even made a cameo as Zambora's 'scientist' handler. Gallery Screenshot 2015-04-12 15.png|Zambora before changing Giphy-0.gif|Zambora's transformation Screenshot 2015-04-27 17.01.35.png|Zambora breaks loose Circus Circus.jpg|The Vegas Strip where the circus is located Diamonds water balloons.jpg|disguised CIA operative gives Tiffany her prize References Category:Locations Category:Buildings & Landmarks Category:Diamonds are Forever (film) locations